Eric
Eric is a player character played by Khorne. Eric, originating from the cold northern realm of Värtland, was banished from his home and roamed Olegaia several years before coming to Eubric Freeport, in search of gold, glory and redemption. True to his Northern ways, Eric operates in a deep dark gray moral zone and often finds himself alienated from Southern values. Mostly quite selfish, vain and arrogant, the Nord is nevertheless quite loyal to his friends, heritage and goals he believes in. Before Heroica Youth Eric was born on the wind-blasted, barren eastern isles of Värtland. He was the youngest son of the ruling Clan of these so-called Howling Isles, destined to become its ruler one day after the untimely demise of his brother Lod. In the harsh environment and culture of the Nords, violence and battle often plays a central part in one's life. Eric's youth was nothing else. Around the age of twelve, the Nord killed his first human, a Baersonling warrior of an opposing tribe that had set foot on the domain of Eric's clan. Proclaimed a man after this first kill, the boy soon found himself at sea raiding and pillaging with the other warriors of his tribe. At a certain point during his late youth, Eric was also married to a woman of another great clan, for political reasons. Problems within the marriage, a result of Eric's admiration of the female form and full embrace of the concept of polygamy, tensed his relation with his father. Tensions became unbearable and eventually Eric left his home and went west, to serve at the High King's court. It ached him greatly to leave behind his stepsister, whom he loved very much. In every sense of the word. During his time spent at the court, Eric got to know Astrid and fell in love with her. She remains to this day his one true love. Banishment Despite his noble standing and service at the court Eric was banished from Värtland, only to return if he had found some way of redemption. With a hand of his most faithful retainers, Eric sailed the seas of Olegaia with one of the dreaded viking dragon boats. Performing all sorts of mercenary work to make a living, he honed his warrior skills and learned of the world. In search of easy gold, the Nord was pulled to Eubric, where he enlisted in Heroica, becoming a "Hero" for hire. Heroica Career Not soon after joining Heroica, Eric quickly became embroiled in the political power struggles and petty games that dominated the Eubrican scene. His first Quest involved searching a Shadeaux warehouse in search of missing Hinckwell crates. His first actual close-up encounter with the behind-the-scenes struggles of the Houses of Eubric was when the Nord was part of the Quest that had been hired by the Bonapartes to find Nemo's missing brother, Reno Bonaparte. He was believed to be held prisoner by the notorious pirate lord Jolly Roger, while in fact Reno himself was Jolly Roger. The pirate appealed to the party to keep him alive and slay him like the Bonapartes had ordered. Reno was working against his brother to free the Crystalline Sea of his oppressive rule. In his longing for freedom, love of the sea and a somewhat outcast piratical outlook on life, Eric found a somewhat kindred spirit in Reno, despite having only met the man. The Nord agreed to let Reno go and was able to convince his part likewise. It would not be the first time Eric and Reno would meet, nor the first time that Bonaparte ideas and instruction clashed with Eric's own views. Eric continued to perform tasks in name of Heroica and before long he was steadily growing more capable and stronger at these Quests. A turning point in his career came once more at the behest of a Bonaparte cry for help. This time, Eric was hired once more to find Reno. After his return to Eubric, Reno had a falling out with his brother over different views on how to rule the Sea. During his search for Reno, Eric met Mariel, a waitress working at The Merry Mermaid. Always having had a weakness for red-haired women, Eric seduced her. He found out she had a fling with Reno and kept his eyepatch as a keepsake. In the end, it turned out Reno was acting as Nemo and actually had Nemo stowed away, ready to be shipped off to Chima. At the Bonaparte headquarters it came to a brawl and Eric could do nothing but standing by idly watching his party members murder Reno. Guilt-wrecked over this action, coupled with an ever increasing feeling of loneliness and alienation being away so far from home and his people, Eric retreated from Heroica and found solace at the bottom of the bottle. He looked up Mariel, one of the few remaining links with Reno, who tried comforting him and putting him at ease. Staying with the barmaid for a long while, Eric found new purpose in life again, having lost most of his previous goals. He might not have truly loved Mariel, he was fond of her and thought it his duty to protect her and pay off his debt to Reno. The Nord was keen on making the late pirate's dream become a reality. The Crystalline Sea would be free, House Bonaparte would burn down and Eric would dance on its ashes. Eric returned to Heroica with his new-found vigor. Soon, he found himself on a Quest to Babeleth, sent by the Veterans himself to destroy Barbaricca's Tower. However, Eric and the other party members decided otherwise and instead sided with the Wolfgang, who had promised him a title of nobility in their future kingdom. To Eric, they were but a means to an end. A pragmatic ally in his quest for power and ultimate downbringing of the Bonapartes. During his trip to Babeleth, Eric met Sarge, an old sailor with a history with Reno. Sharing common interests, the two befriended each other. Eric even received Conspirator, the blade that was once Reno's. Category:PCs